


汉二年

by Cyang



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 刘萧 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyang/pseuds/Cyang
Summary: 汉军出陈仓前的口嗨，刘萧贴贴，甚至不怎么爱情
Relationships: 刘萧
Kudos: 2





	汉二年

刘邦抖搂着手里的战甲，充满活力乱扫的眼睛随着沉沉坠下去的战甲也沉下去，来问他，

萧何啊，你看这怎么样。

萧何刚从书案上站起来行个礼，半夜了，刚起来的时候还有点站不稳，等眼前一片发黑散开刘邦就在眼前了。萧何赶紧腾开地方让他坐下，刘邦说不介，算了，萧何你看。

萧何讲您这回绝对能东定中原。然后侧着盯着他。

刘邦笑了，吭哧吭哧把胸甲准备往身上套，萧何一伸手，您算了，这都几点了怎么不休息才是真的。

刘邦说我就要给你看看好久没打仗了，我这一带兵是不是还是原来那样。

萧何本来想讲汉王圣质如初之类的话，转口说那还是比原来强多了，您现在是汉王，汉王。这一年不白过，我们能和楚军抗衡了。

萧何其实不想和原来比的，他不怎么想过去的事，萧何活在现在和未来。而刘邦可能是乱活，思维跳跃得很，但清醒的时候特别清醒。

然后刘邦说着好好，明天送军你就能看着了，把手上拎着的东西往边上一扔。

萧何在边上问他怎么不回去，您也知道明天一早就要走了。

刘邦腾开萧何刚才坐的那个位置往上一倒，眼睛指指看着房梁。兴奋。没法睡。

萧何看着刘邦，刘邦指指身边，丞相你也坐。

萧何喘了口气。

刘邦说，我找不着别人，他们都在军营那边，我没过去呢，过去就出不来了。

萧何坐在一边，手支着他底下的席子。那么您在我这儿歇会吧我去倒茶。

刘邦又拦着他，没拦住，萧何倒了杯水放在刘邦边上，接着坐下来。

把手给我。

萧何没动，刘邦直接把他的手拉过去，握在手里，接着坐不坐躺不躺地歪着，把萧何的手握在手里，一下一下地抓着。

刘邦没说话。萧何就不说话，把身子斜过去一点，他手心里还有握笔端水时候的汗全擦到刘邦手上。天不凉还有点闷，萧何是温热的，刘邦很烫。

萧丞相？

在。

刘邦接着攥着萧何的手，眼睛往上望着，望不到天，往外望着，是外边的屋子，他看看萧何。萧何看起来快睡着了，眼睛愣愣地盯着桌子上的书简，然后往两边飘。

刘邦往上蹭了蹭，喉咙里吭哧一下，枕到萧何腿上去，他头发都没怎么往上束，一躺就又掉出一撮来。

人都会挑个自己的陪伴物，有的人会从小时候就带出来个习惯，必须在，在就安心。刘邦没讲，但萧何就是他习惯和安心的所在。他不太承认，虽然差不多是这样，他给所有他觉得好的人一个最好使的位置，用来玩的工具人、用来打仗的工具人、用来睡的工具人，萧何是他用来安心的工具人。

什么屁事萧何跟他说，他就觉得狗屁程度少一半。刘亭长这样，刘汉王不知为什么还是这个德行。现在刘汉王要出征，他热血正往上冲，站在大军之前的时候就冲上头，带兵走的时候就下头，冷冷静静的，带兵杀人基本是冷静活儿。所以刘汉王心里就想乱动，是那种躁动，他又知道自己要冷静，就得靠萧丞相近一点、再近一点。

萧何的衣摆盖在腿上，刘邦翻个身把自己拧过来，脸蹭着，眼睛面前是布料子上绣的纹，一针一针的。

萧何看着刘邦，感觉腿上一跳一跳，心里也蹦，脑子也一跳一跳。刘邦好像也没有不对劲，但是这个姿势还是不怎么像话，自己不太像个正经丞相，又好像没错。

总之挺暧昧的。

之前并非没这么暧昧过，萧何想着，刘邦身上没什么具体的界限，就像他对他们认识的人和萧何自己都没什么界限。萧何还能想起来刘邦一身血看着被叫过来的自己事还没说清直接往嘴上亲的时候，技术怎么样他忘了，刘邦嘴里也一股血和不知道哪来的腥味，然后刘邦就累得直接晃着回去睡了。

因为刘邦是这种人，萧何他就看着刘邦怎么样、他自己什么感觉，就怎么样。谈情说爱不重要，萧何早就想得清楚，他就跟着刘邦，谈情说爱也是因为他要跟着刘邦，就这样也是因为他要跟着刘邦，本质没区别，他该干的事也没区别。

刘邦兵败的话他也得死，也是因为他要跟着刘邦。萧何从来都有些模糊的念头。没人认真想过死，没人没想过死。

刘邦手指头还在萧何手上动。萧何另一只手提起笔来悬在空中，劝他，您睡觉吗，回去睡吧，在我这也行。

刘邦拍着萧何，没事。

萧何腿麻了，伸手拿手去够桌子底下的东西，血液在大腿里一晃，温温热热的，还是麻。

萧何说我写点东西行吗。刘邦没理他说随便，萧丞相我不碍事吧。

不敢不敢。

萧何的笔尖细细的，在丝帛上划着弯弯绕绕，提着笔的肩膀也疼。

刘邦偶尔起来一下，萧何就停笔赶紧换个姿势坐，然后刘邦一会儿就用另一个姿势靠过来。

天快亮了，听着外边报时的呼喊，刘邦睁开眼睛，瞳仁里稳稳的暗光，他还是精神得很，萧何，我该回去收拾一下走了，白天出兵你也得在边上，你也得收拾。

萧何一只手伸到案外边，另一只手垫着脸刚睡过去。刘邦直接把他喊醒。

萧何在手下的丝帛上添上几笔飞白着的弯弯绕绕。在空中晃干了递到刘邦手里。

这是三秦大概的地图，不清楚，我刚抄的，您拿着。这些土地城池都是您的，萧何想，然后抖开另一张。这是巴蜀的地图，我心里比地图上还清楚，我守好了，回头您不用班师，我带着它过去，去咸阳。

萧何说话平平的，声音又软又哑，刘邦想着他们走了萧何也睡不了多久，想着自己在这赖着萧何，又想着萧何整的这一出地图，他看看手里的那块小布。

萧何啊萧何，刘邦凑过去搂着萧何拍拍他的背。边笑边忍，辛苦你了。然后重新系上衣袋手里拎着那半套战甲笑着走出萧何的书房，走出萧何住处的大门，走到军帐里喊人更衣。

萧何看着刘邦大军背着鼓乐走出去，将旗在刺眼的天光底下飘，回去睡觉，睡醒之后看着书案上展开的地图，他刚抄了一晚上。萧何赶紧伸手收起来，坐在那摸着桌面一下一下地使劲眨眼。往人身上塞地图有点太少女了，原来刚才他是笑这个吗。然后好好地把书简又搬上来该干嘛干嘛。


End file.
